August 07, 2006
Stephanie: Mom? Kayla: That would be me. What are you doing up? Stephanie: Had trouble sleeping. Kayla: Oh, you're too young to have trouble sleeping. Stephanie: Yeah, well, the trouble isn't sleep. It's love. Kayla: Well, then, you've come to the right place. Pull up a fork. Stephanie: Is that Grandma Caroline's chocolate heartbreak cake? Kayla: Mm-hmm. You know, when I was a kid, if ever I had boy trouble, my mom would take out her mixing bowl and whip up one of these little babies. Stephanie: Does it help? Kayla: Well, back then, it was magic. Now I just -- I don't think so. Chuckles Stephanie: Mom, does being in love always hurt this much? Kayla: Baby, it shouldn't have to, but I'm afraid it does seem to be part of the deal. Della: Drowning your sorrows, huh? How's that working out? Steve: It's not. Della: Hey. Then why don't you go home, Nick? Steve: Home. If I could just figure out where that is... Stephanie: Now I'm on a sugar high. Looks like no sleep tonight. Kayla: That's what the milk's for. Stephanie: Mom, you know how I feel about milk, okay? It comes from inside a cow. Kayla: But it's good for your bones, and it makes you strong. Stephanie: Mom, no lectures tonight, okay? Please? Let's just be two girls unlucky in love. Kayla: Unlucky. Boy, you got that right. Stephanie: Yeah. I'm in love with a guy who's in love with somebody else, and you're in love with the man who doesn't even remember you're his wife. You know what? I don't even know why I care about any of this when it looks like we've just lost dad from our lives again. Kayla: I'm sorry you never got a chance to get to know him. Stephanie: These last couple days have just seemed like a dream or something. He's got to come back, Mom. He can't just disappear from our lives again forever, can he? Kayla: I honestly don't know. Stephanie: Hey, does grandma still have that old radio? Kayla: It's right there. tuning If your heart... Stephanie: Hey, I know this song. You used to have it on cassette, remember? You played it all the time when I was growing up. Kayla: It's your dad's favorite song... or at least it used to be. Della: Where's home? What the hell's that mean, huh? Your home is right here in Cincinnati. You spend your nights drinking beer, playing pool, and dancing. And when it's time for bed, you know just where you belong. Steve: Yeah. That's my life. It just doesn't feel real anymore, Della. I miss her. She's only been gone a couple hours, and I miss her. If your heart... stops Stephanie: Mom, I'm sorry. Kayla: No, listen. I'm sorry. Not just for myself, but for you. Your dad was so much fun. You were just cheated out of a lot of things, and I'm sorry. Stephanie: You know what? At least I got to see him when he was here. He seemed like a caring person. I really felt like we connected. Kayla: Yeah. Me too. It makes it kind of harder, don't you feel like? I mean, he says for me to move on with my life. I guess that's what we both have to do now. your heart comes out tonight" plays Della: Hey, why are you playing that crap song? Steve: It's a good song. I don't know. I just wanted to hear it. Della: You're turning into somebody I don't know. My Nick would never play music like this. taps hand to music You've heard this song before. Steve: It's on the jukebox, Della. You're just afraid that it's not sincere but if your heart... Della: Well, no one's ever played it, at least not while I've been in this place. They'd know better. You really like this tune. Steve: Yeah. I like it. It seems like I've heard it before. I don't know.. Della: I guess you're remembering your past, then. Steve: Kayla... Della: What did you just call me? I've lost you, haven't I? If you've been hurt by someone else Della: Are you saying goodbye, Nick? You can get through it Della: Or is it Steve now? Stephanie: I used to think I knew everything. Kayla: That's because you're a teenager, and teenagers are supposed to know more than their moms. Stephanie: I guess I thought when I met the right guy, everything else would be easy. Kayla: Have you thought maybe there's this possibility that this mystery man -- don't you want me to know who it is? Stephanie: And have you bumping into him accidentally on purpose, telling him how beautiful I am, inviting him over for dinner? No, thanks, Mom. Kayla: Those are very good ideas. Stephanie: Like I said, I'm gonna keep it a secret for now, until I figure out what to do or until I give up. Kayla: Well, you are not gonna give up -- not on yourself and not on love. And this guy, well, that remains to be seen. But, like I was trying to say before, maybe it's not working out because he's not the one. Stephanie: He is. Kayla: Okay, well, think of it this way. Your father is absolutely the one for me. There's never been anybody else. Stephanie: I know. Kayla: Well, all right, then, if it's not meant to be, I am not going to just stay locked up in our den all alone, eating a tub of popcorn, and watching videos for the rest of my life. Stephanie: But you're not giving up on dad, Mom. Kayla: No, I'm not saying I'm giving up. I'm just saying that, no matter what happens, I am gonna be happy again, and you're gonna be happy, too. And if it's not with this guy, there's gonna be some other guy that's just right for you. Now, do you get what I'm saying here? Stephanie: I want to. But where is this other guy? Kayla: It's not exactly like you're an old maid or anything. You're young, you're beautiful. Stephanie: Okay, okay. Kayla: Besides, this guy, whoever he is, is going to find you. Now listen, there's a couple hours before daylight. I want you to go upstairs and try to find some sleep, okay? Stephanie: I love you, Mom. Kayla: I love you more. You're my angel. Oh, I love you. All right, go on. Get some sleep. turns on Keeping secret all desire and hopeful happiness if I could make one last wish... One last... stops Steve: I'm glad you're up. Kayla: I couldn't sleep. Steve: Can I come in? Kayla: Why are you here? I...I thought I... I thought I must be dreaming.. Steve: Listen, listen, listen... I still don't remember. I don't remember you or the life we had together, but you got to me, Kayla. I mean, you weren't gone more than a couple of minutes when I realized I couldn't let you get away. I want you. Now, you can tell me to get lost. I wouldn't blame you, for the way I sent you off, but if you'll give me a chance... Kayla: Shh. Shh. Category:2006